


Running Late

by Salt_the_Catgirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Humor, Magical Girls, Parody, Talking Animals, sailor moon parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt_the_Catgirl/pseuds/Salt_the_Catgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No official characters. It's a short little drabble comedy story where a 30-something-year-old Otaku gets her hopes raised, then ultimately dashed all in the same moment. Yes, Taika means "Magic" and Tallula means "Princess".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Late

"Yikes, I'm late!" Taika exclaimed as she rushed out the door, fumbling with her jacket, lunch box, and keys. She locked her door and turned to run for her car. "Whoa!" she exclaimed as she tripped over a large, fluffy, smokey gray cat with golden yellow eyes. "Ouch," she grumbled, as she landed on the ground, her keys flying in on direction, and her lunch in the other. Darn cat, where did you come from?"

She looked back at the cat. "Sorry, Kitty, are you ok?" she asked as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"I'm fine," the cat answered, "Terribly sorry for tripping you."

"Yeah, well be more careful next ti... Wait...?" Taika froze and blinked, then quickly whirled around to look at the cat. "Did you just talk?"

"Meow," the cat replied.

"Don't give that, I heard you," Taika said.

"And you're handling it better than most people would," the cat begrudgingly admitted.

"Are you kidding? I watch Anime!" Taika said, not caring if someone heard her. "Wait a minute...? Talking cat... I'm  
running late to work, where I spend all my time next to the automatic doors, which is essentially the same thing as a window...?" she began speculating. Her eyes widened in excitement and she gave an excited squeak. "I knew it! I knew I was  
destined for greater things!" she giggled, "Let me guess, I'm actually an alien princess reborn, destined to become some sort of crime-fighting magical crusader until I regain all my memories and take back the throne I once lost. And you're the  
magical animal here to give me the equipment I need to do it, right?"

"No," the cat replied, striking her down in a single blow, "But clearly you have some understanding of how this all works. Actually, I'm looking for a teenaged girl named Talulla who lives in this area. Perhaps you could give me directions?" The cat  
stretched and mumbled, "Besides, how often do magical creatures choose thirty-year-olds as their heroines, anyway?"

"Well, actually," Taika started.

"That's NOT X-rated," the cat added. Taika raised a finger in the air and opened her mouth to start to offer another  
suggestion, "And that isn't a web video."

Taika frowned, putting her hands on her hips, "What are you, psychic or something?"

"Something like that," the cat laughed.

"Pft," Taika scoffed, picking up her lunch box. "Whatever. Sorry, I'm late for work and got more important things to  
do than standing around talking to a cat. If you're psychic, find her your own self, she's probably running late for school with a piece of toast in her mouth or something."


End file.
